Question: Express $0.4779$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.4779$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{4779}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $4779$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{4779}{10000}$